Unlikely Conversation
by fanii punk
Summary: Itachi's eyes wandered upwards as he remembered his and his brother's childhood. "If I remember correctly..." "Really?" The blonde's face lit up with curiosity.What happens when Naruto and Itachi get to talking about Sasuke? One shot


Arghh! What what is this? A Naruto one shot! Yes yes it is...

No Kishimoto still owns Naruto and stuff...

* * *

It's a known fact that Uzumaki Naruto, despite being a ninja, is a very heavy sleeper. That's why it came as no surprise for the eldest Uchiha when he easily slipped into his apartment under the cover of night. Honestly though he was expecting for his younger brother to be a little more on the alert (paranoid) side of things. The room he now found himself in was littered with clothes and scrolls. Nobody should be able to live in these conditions, apparently the demon carrier could. Itachi padded over with the stealth of an S class criminal to where the said carrier lay asleep. The boy seemed troubled in his sleep, but otherwise lay unaware of the other man in the room. This was strange. Itachi was sure his brother would be here. He wasn't at the old Uchiha compound, where else would he be but here? Itachi suddenly stopped, becoming even more silent if possible. While he had been busy thinking, he neglected to keep an eye on the sleeping shinobi.

"s'uke you teme…" The blonde mumbled in his sleep and Itachi tensed, his sharingan activating reflexively.

This wasn't good. How could he have not realized before; _his brother isn't here_. This didn't make any sense though, why isn't he back? Why isn't he here? Well there was one sure way of finding out. Itachi sighed, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"… Naruto." Red eyes still prepared for anything watched as the boy stirred. " … Naruto." He said a little louder this time, but still didn't manage to wake the stubborn blonde up. What was he doing? He didn't have time for this. His eyebrow twitched as Naruto simply rolled over onto his side. "**Wake up boy**!" Finally the boy stirred, slowly opening his eyes.

Red eyes regarded Naruto with some amusement as he finally seemed to be aware of exactly who was in his room. It seemed the boy had improved immensely since their last encounter. Itachi heard the boy had gone away with one of the Sannin to train. It must've paid off. No longer was there an uncertain kid who stood frozen when confronted with danger. Now he stood a couple feet away prepared and ready for an attack. He had come far, although Itachi could tell he still had a ways to go.

"You're teme's brother. What are you doing here?" Naruto appeared confused, which came as no surprise to Itachi, after all what was he doing here?

"Uzumaki Naruto it's been a while." Itachi observed as Naruto tensed. "It seems Konoha's security is severely lacking-"

"Get to the point asshole!" Suddenly another blonde popped out into existence and immediately made a move towards Itachi. Already anticipating this Itachi stepped from behind the original's back and pressed a kunai to his neck as the shadow clone and Itachi's own illusion dissipated.

"Damn." Naruto mumbled with aggravation. Sure the kid had improved, just not quite enough.

"Listen Uzumaki the reason I'm here has nothing to do with you or the _beast _you host." The blonde's eyes narrowed at this. "I'm simply here to check on someone, who apparently isn't here."

A confused look came across the blue eyed boy's face before he realized who Itachi must be looking for.

"You son of a! Are you here to finish off the rest of your family? Is that it you **sick freak**!" A look of disgust and hatred marred the blonde's face. Itachi narrowed his eyes. This boy knew nothing, but it was safer that way.

"_Where _is he?" Itachi answered cold and calculated. He tightened his hold on the kunai for good measure.

"I'd bet you'd like to know!" The boy struggled a little before realizing it was futile. "But it doesn't matter anyway, he's still with that pedo." A look of betrayal flashed in his eyes before he looked up to Itachi feeling a little triumphant. "So **HA**!"

"He isn't… back?" Itachi murmured. This was odd, he could've sworn he would be back by now. "Why?" Naruto shrunk back a little when he was directed a questioning glare.

"I… don't know. I mean I've tried to bring him back, but he always throws some sort of tantrum." At this Itachi nodded a little in understanding. "Maybe he doesn't want to anymore. I used to think that he would eventually decide to come back, but that was before he tried killing me… _again_." Naruto frowned in remembrance.

"So are you suggesting he hates you or something?" Itachi lifted an eyebrow.

"Ugh… Yeah typically when someone attempts to murder you, then yes I would think that they **hate **you." The blonde looked at the Uchiha incredulously.

"I'm not following you here. So because he tried to kill you, you think he _hates _you?" The raven rubbed his chin with one hand in thought. "But you do realize this is Sasuke we're talking about right? I mean his idea of bonding is a good spar."

"Well yeah, but… ugh I don't know. Maybe he doesn't hate me." Naruto turned around letting his arms fall to his sides in confusion.

"Underneath the underneath he's just a big softy. Honestly if he wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Itachi looked pointedly at the blonde.

"Hmm. I don't know maybe he likes hanging around the pedo and his snakes." Naruto mused looking creeped out at the thought of so many snakes and their pedophile of a master.

"Hn. You could be right. When he was younger he was fascinated with those things, while I preferred crows." Itachi's eyes wandered upwards as he remembered his and his brother's childhood. "If I remember correctly, he used to hide one in his room named Yoko."

"_Really_?" The blonde's face lit up with curiosity.

"Yeah." Itachi smirked amusedly at the blonde. "He was always hiding her since mother hated snakes. I caught him talking to her so many times." Itachi chuckled softly at the memory. "I'm pretty sure that was his first love. That is until she died." He sighed. "Be glad you didn't know him back then, because if you think he's got a temper now, you should have seen him the first week after her death. I'd never seen a four year old who could sulk as well as he did."

"**Whoa**! There was a time where he had another setting besides antisocial bastard and sulking avenger?" The blonde's eyes widened. "I guess I always tagged the Teme as a teme." Naruto scratched his head a little sheepishly. "But he gave me reason to! I mean always trying to show me up and calling me names." He crossed his arms over his chest looking annoyed.

Itachi smirked. That was all too much like he pictured his brother treating the poor blonde. "Have you ever thought that was his way of trying to reach out to you? I think I know my brother enough to assume he didn't call anyone else names or constantly try to 'one up' them right?" He watched as Naruto began to realize this too.

"Well… he could have been nicer!" He uncrossed his arms flailing them around. "I once saw him being nice!" Naruto stopped and brought a hand to his chin. "Well it wasn't really a _person_, more like a reflection. Actually it was his reflection…" The blonde smiled a little at the memory. "We were on a mission and he was off washing his face in the river near by. I didn't even hear him say much but it went along the lines of 'hello handsome' and 'aren't you the man who defeated that bastard Itachi?' and some other stuff I couldn't quite hear. Apparently that was enough to merit getting my ass kicked and forced to make an oath not to tell anyone. Which actually I'm breaking right now… and telling his brother of all people." The blonde grinned. "**HA**! Take that bastard! **UZUMAKI WINS THIS ROUND!"**

Itachi smirked. "Really my brother was doing that? Hn. He's always been a bit narcissistic, especially when he thinks no one is looking." Naruto nodded in agreement. "This reminds me of the time I caught him being the supreme ruler of all the stuffed animals in our house. He was three and let me tell you that boy can go on and on about how awesome he is."

Naruto couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. This caused Itachi to laugh as well, albeit not as loudly. "I feel for those stuffed animals!" The blonde managed to say between laughs. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Hey you want some tea? We can continue our nice conversation in the kitchen." Itachi nodded as he followed the laughing blonde to the kitchen.

Miles away a lonesome avenger sat, sneezing his ass off.

* * *

Huzzah! Yay my first Naruto fic! WOOT WOOT! n_n so my explanation for this is that i had some time on my hands and yeahh, we all know what happens then... some midget inside your head goes Whoa! looky hear a plot bunny and then you're compeled (forced) to write it...

i tried (keyword: tried) to take out as many mistakes as possible, but i probably failed so go ahead and let me know if you spot something...

if this was worthy enough let me know by leaving a review... i'll appreciate it with all my heart and part of my brain (the other parts busy fending off the midget)


End file.
